Trust
by AMiserableLove
Summary: He had wanted her to trust him. But as she watches Hook interact with the sirens of the mermaid lagoon, Emma feels a confusing mixture of emotions. And unable to watch him flirt and captivate the beautiful creatures, she flees into the forest only to find herself caught in a potentially life threatening and dangerous situation as she makes her way through the unknown terrain...


**_Tumblr prompt: Jealous Emma at the mermaid lagoon._**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT_**

Emma sighed, running a hand through her hair with quick and frustrated movements, she absently kicked at a small rock as the strange scene in front of her continued to unfold. Disregarding the deep pull of _something _that tugged in her gut, she attempted to mask the slight grimace that had her lips dipping downwards into a tight frown.

_He was ridiculous._

Unamused and somewhat bored, she crossed her arms over her chest, and narrowing her eyes, she pushed away the voice in her head that was whispering things—things about unnecessary doubts and embarrassing insecurities.

And annoyed she scowled at the internal whispers.

She couldn't help it if she was frustrated.

_He was unbelievable._

From her place on the shore, she watched as he leaned forward ever so slightly, his teeth flashing bright and white, dazzling the half dozen or so mermaids that had gathered around the large boulder he stood on. Their musical laughter rose up from the water, their eyes never leaving the man who had so easily captured their attention with a few charming words and a couple of devastating smiles. He was in his element—confident and captivating—enthralling the supposed sirens of the sea with seemingly effortless skill.

Listening to his murmured voice drift over the sounds of the mermaids coos and giggles she sighed again, biting her tongue as the urge to yell at him to quit messing around and _hurry_ rose up inside of her in a quick flurry of something that very closely resembled anger tinged with a large dose of jealously.

Which was ridiculous.

_She wasn't jealous._

That would be weird and dangerous and all kinds of crazy wrong.

Watching as one of the dark haired mermaids lifted herself out of the water, the creature's movements holding a grace that was startlingly unearthly, her heart began to pound fast, her blood rushing swiftly as she saw Hook lean towards her—his grin lazy, his eyes appraising. Slowly the dark haired beauty pressed her lips against his ear speaking soft hushed words and with the intimate gesture, she lifted a pale delicate hand up, gently caressing the side of his face in a tender almost loving touch.

So much for the bone crushing, man killing sea demons Hook had warned her about.

Unwilling to watch him flirt with and charm the flighty creatures any longer, Emma turned from the scene. Swallowing over the tightness in her throat, she walked away from the lagoon quickly, disappearing into the lush forest in front of her while ignoring the voice in her head that was warning her in a hissed whisper that she was still out of her element—Hook had warned her time and time again about going off on her own. And with the threat ringing in her head, her scowl deepened. This was ridiculous. Henry was still missing, most likely fighting for his life in the dark and dangerous land and that_ jackass _was feeling up a bunch of bimbos in seashells—hiding under the pretense of retrieving vital information.

_Vital information her ass._

Swatting at a low hanging tree branch, Emma muttered a curse as her free hand brushed against a large bush at her side—the vibrant flowers that decorated it hiding fat and angry thorns that lurked on its stems. As her skin made contact with the bush a sharp and jagged point sliced her quickly—the fast and surprising pain that spread through her veins somewhat jarring. Hesitating for a moment, she stopped to inspect the small wound, crinkling her nose a bit as a slow trickle of blood began to run down her hand, the dark red stain causing her to roll her eyes in mild annoyance. Fishing around in her pockets for something to clean it with, she inhaled sharply as another sudden jolt of pain shot up through her hand, once and then twice, its intensity shocking her. The third time the jolt ripped through her a string of explicit profanities fell from her lips, the curses only trailing off as the pain slowly turned into a deep and throbbing ache that pulsed in her veins, followed shortly by a tingling and numbing sensation. Biting her lip, she peered closely at the small cut—an odd prickling sensation running up her spine as she took in the sight of the angry red lines that were starting to run from the tiny wound.

"Son of a bitch." she whispered, her head feeling a tad light, as her heart began to beat frantically, the beginnings of panic taking hold of her fast as her hand continued to throb.

_Poison._

The goddamn thorns were poisonous.

"Gods above Emma you'll never learn."

At his casually said statement she turned, her vision wavering slightly as she watched Hook walk towards her slowly, his eyes on her hand, his brow deeply furrowed.

"I told you not to wander."

"I—I…" her tongue felt heavy, her head fuzzy.

"No don't talk, the poison is taking effect…give me your hand lass."

She swallowed, her throat suddenly dry, dimly, almost as if moving through a thick fog, she attempted to raise her hand, her legs heavy and immobile as he continued to close the space between them. When she found herself unable to move her limbs any longer, she raised panicked eyes to him, watching as his gaze sought hers, their blue depths both sympathetic and angry.

"You're fine. You'll be fine." he murmured in his lilting voice and picking up her hand with his hook he inspected it closely, running gentle fingers over where the thorn had pierced her skin. "Bleeding Thorns…that's what got you my dear. Pity."

Dropping her hand, he stared at her a moment, his expression unreadable, his eyes slightly hard and flashing with something she couldn't quite place. Something that scared her while igniting a thrill inside of her—the intensity and honesty was so raw and real. Staring at her a moment longer he shook his head, before, on a sigh, he began to dig around in the satchel he constantly wore at his side, muttering something under his breath about _stubborn lasses with no sense of reason_. After only a moment or two, he pulled out two fat green and yellow speckled leaves, and shooting her a slightly wry smile, popped one into his mouth.

"My apologies princess, this won't be the most sanitary of remedies."

And before she could fully register his words he was pulling the chewed leaf from his mouth with a grin. Picking up her hand again, he pressed the wet and crushed plant against her burning and aching skin—sharp pain roared to life with the action causing her eyes to widen in surprise as a whimper escaped her numb lips.

She tried to make a face, her body itched to pull away as the saliva soaked leaf seeped into her scorching skin, but her hand still heavy was unwilling to move, the effort useless. And as she raised her eyes to him, watching as he stared at her calmly, unblinkingly, a soft voice in her head pleaded for her to be reasonable for once, stating he knew what he was doing.

_She needed to trust him._

As he pushed the leaf harder against her hand, almost immediately a soothing sensation began to take hold of her, something cool coursed through her veins swiftly knocking out the intense and burning pain, the ability to move her hand slowly coming back to her. And at the feeling, wonder, surprise, and gratitude ran through her fast, welcoming the relief.

"Open up Swan…the poison is still taking its toll on you…you need to ingest this one."

Without hesitation she opened her mouth, the action proving to be a struggle—her body still stiff, her tongue still heavy, and her brain still foggy. Slowly, carefully he placed the leaf on her tongue, and catching her eyes, brushed her lower lip with the pad of his thumb, shooting her a tiny smirk when she narrowed her gaze.

"Bite down once, the antidote will work almost instantly and you'll find yourself able to chew freely…crush it into a paste…" he paused and his smirk suddenly became humored and devious, his eyes glinting with something slightly dark. Leaning towards her, he invaded the little personal space she had left, "_swallow_ when you've finished darling."

She wanted to punch the smug and knowing look off his face, annoyed by the dripping innuendos that hung from his words. But instead, knowing she was almost unable to do anything more than blink at the moment, she bit down, cringing as the bitter taste of the leaf nearly caused her to gag. Fighting the urge to spit it out, the taste bringing tears to her eyes even as the immediate effects almost had her weeping in appreciation, she chewed it fast, swallowing quickly on a wince when she was finally finished. Hazily she felt him pick up her hand again, his fingers continuing to press the other leaf into her skin—the dull pressure followed by the gentle and circular massaging motion of his fingers causing her heart to skip a beat or two.

Soon the haziness had lifted…the heaviness in her body gone.

"Thank—thanks." she muttered relieved to have found her voice once again. Easing her hand back from his grip, she watched as he carelessly tossed the ruined leaf to the ground. "I mean it Hook…I—I…thank you."

At her muttered statement he made a humming noise in his throat and leveling her with a somewhat dark stare, raised a sharp brow. "Care to explain your untimely departure sweetheart? Perhaps you'd like to tell me what exactly you didn't understand about my warning you never to set foot in the forest without me."

Her gratitude swiftly diminishing, Emma scowled at his patronizing tone. And feeling her defenses rearing up, she turned from him, unable to take the intensity of his blue gaze any longer—the effect it had on her unnerving. Ignoring his question, she wiped her hand on her pants, her eyes scanning the lush wilderness before them, not so discreetly avoiding his gaze.

"Henry is out there somewhere." she whispered softly, barely paying attention when he moved a step or two closer to stand by her side, the warmth of his body, the spicy scent of him jarring her and setting her on edge.

"Aye…he is."

She swallowed, her eyes stinging, her heart heavy, even as annoyance burned within her as thoughts of his earlier actions with the dark haired mermaid bombarded her quickly. "And—and he's my first…my _only_ priority."

"I'm aware."

"And—and I can't…I won't just stand around and watch as you…you…" she trailed off, shaking her head, realizing that whatever she said next would sound stupid and out of place. "Just forget it." she muttered, her cheeks flaming hotly, as her rash actions suddenly took hold of her.

She had run away and had gotten herself poisoned because of what?

A few smiles exchanged between _him_ and a couple of sea creatures.

And at the realization a cruel voice in her head taunted of jealousy while another mocked her for her obvious and strong sense of possessiveness.

And that—the emotions that had welled up inside of her, confusing, alarming, _possessive_ emotions—scared her nearly as much as the thought of her son battling Neverland alone.

"Swan…" he started.

Embarrassed, she shook her head fast, unwilling to tread down the dangerous path they were very close to taking. And walking away on still unsteady legs she shot a quick look over her shoulder, seeing with some unease that he was staring at her curiously. "Forget it. Listen thanks for—for following me, for helping with my hand… the leaf and…and let's just get back to the ship, they're going to be worried if we don't show up soon."

"Emma." His voice was firm, his resolve unyielding—it commanded attention and spoke of authority.

Closing her eyes, she stopped, the use of her name, _Emma,_ on his lips causing a slight jolt to run through her. Listening as he came up behind her, his footsteps light and swift, she could imagine the grace of his movements, his sure and unwavering confidence.

"The mermaids while fickle and dangerous creatures…owed me a favor my dear. One from many years ago. But favor or not, one does not simply demand their help, you must go about it in a very delicate and very precise way. They are vain creatures darling…they feed off both attention and praise." He paused, sighing when she made no comment, her eyes cast down. "They knew of your boy and recognized the picture you had given me…he is indeed with the Lost Boys…a band of them moved through this area a mere two days ago. Mentions of Skull Rock were made, why they are traveling there is unknown. Your lad was with the small group and he is well and unharmed. He's alive Emma."

_Well._

_Unharmed._

_Alive._

Sudden and fierce relief rushed through her fast, overwhelming her and leaving her near breathless. Her legs shook, and her lips quivered, and closing her eyes on a shaky sigh she swallowed back the urge to cry as his words of Henry's safety continued to resonate throughout her head.

He was alive.

"Oh God," she whispered. Her eyes opened slowly, her body still somewhat weak from the poison trembling violently. Glancing up she saw that Hook was standing directly in front of her—his eyes somewhat concerned while his expression remained irritatingly impassive. "I'm—I'm…"

"A bloody foolish woman." he muttered, his tone holding equal amounts of amusement and annoyance.

"Hook I—"

"You didn't trust me." he said quietly, his blue eyes holding hers.

"No…I just…"

"You just thought I was dallying with the mermaids, having a bout of fun before we set sail."

"No."

He gave her a sharp and pointed look. "You're many things Emma love, a liar is not one of them."

"I'm sorry."

The small statement, the simple words, hung heavy between them. Suddenly she wasn't sure what she was apologizing for—the mermaids, the Enchanted Forest, Manhattan, _everything_. But she was sorry…really and truly sorry. Because time and time again he had proven to her that there was more to him than meets the eye—more than a pretty face with a devious agenda. And still she continued to doubt him, intent on not trusting him.

It was silly really.

_Stupid._

Almost as if reading her mind, Hook stepped towards her, their bodies brushing, their faces close. "When are you going to learn to trust me darling?"

She stared at him openly, her eyes unable to tear away from his, her breathing slightly labored and uneven. And suddenly it hit her fast, the realization dawning on her almost harshly.

She did.

She trusted him.

There was a part of her that didn't want to, a part of her that rejected it fiercely, claiming it was a bad and unwise decision.

_Trust only caused her pain, trust only brought with it betrayal and anguish.  
_

But unable to deny it any longer, not after all he had done for them…_for her…_she accepted it finally, freely.

_She trusted him._

"I do…I trust you." she whispered softly, her voice low and almost inaudible over the soft sounds of the forest that surrounded them.

But he heard.

His eyes flashed, something hopeful and light glowing in them as their gazes locked and their breaths mingled. Suddenly, slowly, carefully, he reached out, tenderly tucking a loose strand of hair behind her shoulders—his fingers brushed her jaw lightly as he gave her a slow and genuine smile.

"It's about bloody time lass."

Holding her eyes for a moment longer, the atmosphere around them thick and charged with emotion, he tugged on her hair gently, once, twice, before stepping away from her. Turning back towards the forest's entrance, he began to whistle a carefree and unfamiliar tune as he leisurely walked away from her without so much as a backwards glance—her heart racing, her thoughts still slightly fuzzy.

And shaking herself while collecting her frenzied thoughts, she followed him out of the forest, unable to help the tiny smile that dusted her lips when he turned towards her and handed her a pretty pink flower with a wink and a grin. Attempting to cover her reaction with a roll of her eyes, she accepted the gift with an amused sigh—ignoring the fluttering of emotions that came to life with the simple action and the brushing of their hands.

"You and I will make a hell of team Swan…remember that."

Surprised by his words, she caught his eye, "what do you mean?" she whispered somewhat hoarsely, forcing herself not to look away from his knowing blue gaze.

His smile merely widened at her question, and walking away once again he began pointing out various flowers and plants, explaining their different uses as she numbly followed with his cryptic words ringing in her ears. Pausing for a moment, she stared at his retreating figure—a mixture of confusion and relief colliding inside of her as she realized that he wouldn't press her any further today.

A small barrier had been broken but that was as far as they would get.

_For now…._


End file.
